


Испытать Тейна Криоса

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Hallucinations, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Гаррус озадачен, а как это – сбрасывать напряжение с человеком? Он спрашивает совета о кошмаре всех турианцев-ксенофилов Галактики – поцелуях и том, как они вообще работают, особенно если у тебя нет губ.





	Испытать Тейна Криоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thane Krios Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257563) by [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch). 



Вплоть до того момента, как дверь модуля жизнеобеспечения с жужжанием открылась, Гаррус был уверен, что он сейчас развернется и забудет об этой невероятно идиотской идее, но потом он вспомнил Шепард и теплые искорки в ее глазах: «На какой день заказывать комнату?»

Блин.

Криос ему сразу не понравился, хотя Гаррус и оценил его меткую стрельбу. Проблема была не в умениях, а в доверии, и может это и лицемерно с его стороны, но все-таки Гарруса не устраивало, что у них в команде появился парень, готовый убивать просто за деньги. Впрочем, после нескольких совместных миссий с Криосом он начал оттаивать к спокойному, немного жутковатому дреллу.

Они оба решили кое-какие свои… проблемы во время одного и того же визита на Цитадель. Позже, много позже, Тейн отыскал его на батарейной палубе, и у них состоялся весьма содержательный разговор о возмездии. До этого момента Гаррусу и в голову не приходило вести серьезные разговоры с кем-нибудь на новой «Нормандии», кроме ее командира, но все-таки обсудить проблемы с тем, кто понимает, — это дорогого стоило. К тому же, иногда приятно было просто поболтать с кем-то, кто не возбуждал его каждым своим потягиванием, поворотом головы или покусыванием краешка мягкой, бархатистой губы плоскими белыми зубами.

Губы. Он знал из руководства, которое подбросил ему Мордин — из _бумажного буклета_ , потому что, похоже, все знали, что Гаррус не читает сообщения — что эта штука называется «губы» и его пугала мысль о том, что полагается с ними делать.

С другой стороны, у дреллов тоже есть губы. Если с Тейном можно говорить о темной, кровавой ярости, пожиравшей его месяцами, то уж об этом тоже наверняка можно.

Он остановился в нерешительности у открытой двери, так сжимая когти, что перчатки заскрипели. Он понимал в вероятностях, понимал в разведке: в каком случае больше шанс оскандалиться? Если бросаться в бой вслепую и пытаться разобраться во всех этих загадочных поцелуях прямо в процессе, одновременно с изучением ее тела? Или все же если честно признать, что он понятия не имеет, что делать с частями тела, с которыми он раньше дела не имел? Не то чтобы для кого-то оставалось загадкой, что лицевая структура турианцев значительно отличается от многих гуманоидных рас, и что он никогда не увлекался ксенофилией, так что вполне возможно, что Тейн все-таки не сочтет его извращенцем-идиотом, если он задаст свой вопрос.

Он всегда был подготовлен, у него всегда был план, и это его неплохо удерживало на плаву. В такое важное предприятие, как, хм, _сброс напряжения_ с Шепард, не стоило бросаться очертя голову.

Тейн сидел за столом и аккуратно перебирал свою «Гадюку». Оружие — это хорошо: знакомые, мужественные предметы. Гаррус знал, как детали оружия двигаются относительно друг друга и как ложатся в руку. Оружие не вызывало в нем панику. От оружия он не смущался, не волновался и не возбуждался… ну разве что изредка.

— Привет, Криос, — сказал он, и сразу же подумал, что слух дрелла наверняка уловил непривычную нотку в нижних обертонах его голоса. Однако Тейн только кивнул, давая Гаррусу понять, что рад видеть его у себя в гостях.

Тот усилием воли разжал кулаки и постарался не прижимать мандибулы к лицу так плотно. Ему было ужасно неуютно.

— С тех пор как я покинул Кахье, — начал Тейн, в то время как его руки продолжали порхать над деталями винтовки. В воздухе висел резкий запах растворителя, — я встречал многих турианцев. Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.

— Э-э. — Гаррусу было еще более неловко нависать над сидящим дреллом, так что он без лишних предисловий упал на стул напротив. Тейн моргнул и уставился на него в ожидании. — Послушай, Тейн… — Гаррус побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, вдохнул знакомый запах металла и оружейной смазки. — Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить, но это вопрос деликатный, так?

— Спрашивай.

Хорошо, что Криос так запросто согласился, не задавая вопросов. Это внушало надежду. Если он всю дорогу будет вести себя настолько же профессионально, возможно, Гаррусу даже удастся все выяснить и при этом не умереть со стыда.

— Видишь ли… Ты ведь знаешь про меня с Шепард?

— Про ваши отношения? — уголок рта Тейна дернулся вверх, и это не слишком отличалось от того, как… _усмехалась_ Шепард. — А кто не знает? Мы же на космическом корабле.

— Ну круто, — пробормотал Гаррус: теперь, когда он знает, что весь экипаж разве что ставки на него не принимает, не хватало только облажаться. — Давай пока оставим эту увлекательную тему в стороне. Я, э-э... мне не к кому больше обратиться за советом, а я… не умею целоваться.

Молчаливый, непроницаемый Тейн, обладатель твердой руки и железной воли, уронил ружейный ствол, и от его грохота по столу Гаррус даже подпрыгнул. На него уставились огромные темные глаза, а с дреллами у него было еще меньше опыта, чем с людьми. Что бы выражение лица Тейна ни означало, он не понимал.

— Дреллы же целуются? Ну то есть, у вас ведь есть губы, так что я подумал, что вы тоже можете… Я изучил диаграммы, которые выдал мне Мордин, но ничего не понял, и может быть, ты сможешь объяснить, _как именно_ … — Гаррус осознал, что его несет, как раз в тот момент, когда Тейн поднял одну мягкую ладонь, призывая его к молчанию.

— А ты не думал, — спросил Тейн, и его низкий голос звучал все еще ровно — пожалуй даже, неестественно ровно, — что Шепард, возможно, счастлива будет тебя просветить? Ты ей весьма дорог, а исследование тел друг друга приносит влюбленным много радости.

Нетерпение, смешанное с беспокойством, сделало ответ Гарруса резче, чем он планировал:

— Это не то же самое, что выяснять, как женщина любит, чтобы чесали ее пластинки, Криос. Мне и так нелегко: надо все время думать о том, как бы не поранить ее кожу или не сломать ее хрупкие косточки — а поцелуи это, считай, человеческие предварительные ласки, а всё, что я могу ей предложить — это слишком острые зубы, жесткий рот и двадцатипятисантиметровый язык, которым я боюсь ее задушить. Если у нас вообще дойдет до этого.

— Двадцатипятисантиметровый? — Гаррус никогда еще не слышал, чтобы голос Тейна звучал настолько удивленно — и это его ни в малейшей степени не успокаивало. — Это… хм. А он… гибкий?

От неожиданного вопроса с Гарруса слетело все раздражение.

— Ну, да, наверное. Это ведь не плохо?

Теперь Тейн тихонько, хоть и все еще удивленно посмеивался:

— Если человеческие женщины хоть в чем-то похожи на дрелльских, то нет, это очень хорошо. — Это внушало некоторую надежду, но потом Тейн продолжил: — Так чего ты хочешь от меня, Гаррус? Я могу описать поцелуи, если это тебе поможет. Ведь я в точности помню каждый свой поцелуй.

Гаррус постарался не ежиться под взглядом Тейна:

— Я веду себя как придурок, да? Все это ужасно неловко.

— Я… просто не ожидал. — Тейн коротко, успокаивающе улыбнулся. Гаррус узнал его выражение и был благодарен за сочувствие, но его взгляд был прикован к губам дрелла, и ситуация становилась все более странной с каждой минутой. — Но ты хочешь учиться на благо других, а это благородная цель. Ради Шепард и ради тебя, я помогу тебе чем смогу.

У Гарруса словно гора с плеч упала, и он вздохнул с облегчением:

— _Спасибо_ тебе, Тейн.

Дрелл уже отодвигал детали винтовки, расчищая пространство на столе между ними.

— Дай убедиться, что я правильно все понимаю — у тебя очень острые зубы?

— Да, но они протыкают, а не режут. Боковая комка тупая. — Гаррус раздвинул мандибулы как можно дальше и широко раскрыл рот.

— Ага, вижу. — Это хорошо, что Тейн не отшатнулся и не проявлял признаков страха. Большинство турианцев старались не открывать рот вот так перед представителями других рас, потому что это зрелище как правило считалось неприятным и довольно угрожающим. — А какой у тебя длинный язык. Хм. Во рту совсем сухо.

Гаррус сдвинул мандибулы и рассеянно потер нёбо языком.

— Турианцы вырабатывают слюну не всё время — только когда мы едим и, ну это, возбуждаемся. — Разговор повернул на чувствительную тему, но Гаррус все еще нуждался в помощи, а Тейн не возражал. — Она скользкая и помогает женщинам… раскрыться.

— Раскрыться? — Тейн задумчиво наклонил голову.

— Проклятье. Смазка стимулирует женщину раздвинуть паховые щитки. — Его сознание заполнили слова из медицинского жаргона, которым были полны буклеты Мордина — уж лучше так, чем пытаться подобрать подходящий эвфемизм. Лучше говорить цинично-прямолинейно, чем случайно выдать еще одну неудачную метафору. — Э-э, видишь ли, первичные половые признаки женщины скрыты за слоями чувствительных пластин, которые раздвигаются, только когда она достаточно возбуждена. Чтобы начать собственно половой акт, мужчине нужно приложить немало усилий. Долго лизать.

У турианцев еще и очень острое зрение. Когда красные, мясистые складки по сторонам от горла Тейна чуть потемнели, Гаррус обратил на это внимание, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, Тейн уже снова заговорил:

— Это… очень интересно, но ты спрашивал именно о поцелуях. Ты вообще можешь сгибать ротовые пластинки? Вытянуть их в трубочку?

— В трубочку? — Гаррус вроде понял, что Тейн имел в виду, но описанное движение просто невозможно было сделать ртом — как если бы Тейн попросил его вильнуть грудной клеткой или оттопырить гребень. Он внезапно и болезненно осознал, что, возможно, у него просто нет нужных частей тела.

Если Тейн и заметил его крайний дискомфорт, то из вежливости не подал виду.

— Смотри, — сказал он без тени снисходительности. — Ты мог видеть, как это делают другие виды. Вот так. — Углы его мягкого рта съехались вместе, так что широкие губы еще дальше отодвинулись от лица. Гаррус зачарованно глядел на дрелла, который, не морщась, выдерживал его пристальный взгляд, контраст между вытянутыми _в трубочку_ губами и совершенно серьезным в остальном выражением становился все более очевиден.

Гаррус подавил совершенно неуместный смех — ведь Тейн так любезно оказывал ему огромную услугу, несмотря на неловкость, — прекратил попытки задействовать мускулы, которых у него просто нет, и покачал головой. — Боюсь, никаких трубочек. И вид, кстати, ужасно нелепый. Извини.

Губы Тейна разъехались в легкой улыбке:

— Когда их встречают другие губы, не такой уж нелепый. — Его голос был глубоким, слова звучали на фоне низкого рокота, и даже в переводе Гаррус замечал сходство с турианскими голосами. Не то что люди, чьи голоса, даже когда переводчик заставлял их произносить слова его языка, звучали плоско, неестественно, пока к ним не привыкнешь.

Другое дело — Шепард. Еще с тех пор, как он впервые услышал ее голос — в старом видеоинтервью о Скиллианском Блице, которое он нашел в экстранете месяца за три до того, как встретился с ней живьем — его поразила глубина и сила ее голоса, его резонанс. Голос Шепард привлекал внимание всегда, командовала ли она отрядом в бою, делала выволочку какому-нибудь продажному политику или просто болтала с Гаррусом на батарейной палубе. Болтала или, с недавних пор, _флиртовала_ , а потом ускользала с лукавым блеском в ярких, выразительных глазах…

Ну вот, он начал возбуждаться. Духи милостивые, только не сейчас.

— ...Помню, как тренировался на собственной руке. — Тейн, оказывается, все еще говорил, но Гаррус совсем забыл о нем, с головой уйдя в мысли о голосе Шепард, ее лице, и ее запахе. Хватит. — Но в твоем случае, боюсь, это не подойдет. Думаю, проще будет не научить тебя целоваться, а научить реагировать на движения ее губ, когда она целует тебя.

Гаррус едва замечал неловкое молчание Тейна: он был слишком занят попытками удержать свой член под щитками. Ну зашибись, опять он будет упираться во внутреннюю сторону брони, как в тот раз, когда Шепард на него _так_ посмотрела, и он тут же раскрылся и был готов.

— А ты, похоже, всерьез настроен учиться, а, Гаррус? — Блин. Тейн, похоже, заметил, что он отвлекся — обидно, наверное, когда ты соглашаешься помочь кому-то с чем-то настолько странным, а он тебя не слушает.

Гаррус положил руки на стол и чуть подался вперед с видом, как он надеялся, внимательным, а не жалким и просительным.

— О да, еще как настроен. Я хочу, чтобы с Шепард у нас все получилось. Она заслуживает только самого лучшего, и я хочу… Я на все ради этого готов.

Тейн замер, как показалось Гаррусу, в нерешительности, и тому ничего не оставалось, как ждать. Наконец Тейн медленно моргнул обеими парами век, отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола.

— СУЗИ, — сказал он, все так же спокойно. Позднее Гаррус поразился его самообладанию. — Пожалуйста, запри дверь в отсек жизнеобеспечения. Благодарю. — Теперь уже Тейн возвышался над Гаррусом, хотя и не занимал так уж много места. С другой стороны, когда дрелл с неподвижным лицом машины-убийцы смотрит на тебя сверху вниз, это не самое приятное ощущение.

Но это было еще что.

— Встань, пожалуйста. — До Гарруса все еще не дошло, что его ждут практические упражнения, так что он встал без колебаний. Тейн бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, как будто оглядывал опасное поле боя. — Мы с Шепард примерно одного роста, это должно помочь. Давай… — Неожиданно прохладная, довольно гладкая рука коснулась той стороны его лица, на которой не было шрамов, и Гаррус отшатнулся.

— Э-э, — Криос никогда раньше к нему не прикасался: дрелл не был рубахой-парнем, который обнимается и хлопает товарищей по плечу. — Что ты…

Тейн отступил назад, опуская руку.

— Когда я был еще ребенком, мои воспитатели-ханары начали обучать меня убийствам с помощью видеороликов и схем, в том числе инструкций по рукопашному бою, холодному и огнестрельному оружию. Эти занятия были важны, но по-настоящему я начал учиться, когда впервые почувствовал вес пистолета в своей руке.

Комната вдруг стала слишком тесной и слишком жаркой, и не хотел же Тейн сказать…

— Ты что, — Гаррусу необходимо было быть совершенно уверенным. Может, это _он_ сошел с ума. — Ты собирался меня поцеловать?

— Да.

— Понятно. — Гаррус переступил с ноги на ногу и не смог сдержать дрожь в мандибулах. Это было просто нелепо. — Но ты… Ты правда думаешь, что это поможет? — он сам ушам своим не верил, да вообще, как ему пришло это в голову — но Тейн осторожно кивнул, и сознание Гарруса наводнили новые возможности. У них вообще получится? Каково это — чувствовать прикосновение губ к своему рту? Что делало это действие таким привлекательным для людей, и дреллов, и еще нескольких видов?

Ведь не собирался же он в самом деле постучаться в дверь Шепард, обалдев от перспективы опробовать «позы, подходящие для обоих видов», но не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что делать, когда она его поцелует.

— Я… ну ладно. — Пора было принять решение. Если слишком много об этом думать, можно начать сомневаться в себе, сомневаться в том, что им вообще стоило заводить роман, в конце концов, сомневаться _в Шепард_ , а это было просто неприемлемо. — Ладно. Давай попробуем.

К счастью, Тейн больше ничего не сказал. Дрелл снова медленно приблизился, и на этот раз Гаррус не отступил. На этот раз он позволил Тейну дотронуться до его челюсти, наклонить его лицо вниз. На этот раз он впервые почувствовал, как губы прижимаются к его рту, и получил ответ по крайней мере на один из своих вопросов.

Ощущение было странное.

Рот Тейна был прохладным и влажным, губы невероятно мягкими, но не имело смысла сосредоточиваться на деталях, которые могли совпадать или не совпадать с человеческими. С Шепард.

Движения и реакция на них — вот что он пришел изучить. Он не мог двигать ртом так, как делал это Тейн, но мог чуть наклонить голову, почти как для соприкосновения лицевыми пластинами. Тейн издал неопределенный звук, но интонация была одобрительной, и Гаррус продолжил, давая волю проснувшимся инстинктам. Тереться пластинами — это приятно, это он умеет, и участие губ не делало весь процесс чересчур странным.

Когда Тейн отодвинулся, Гарруса кольнуло беспокойство, что он сделал что-то не так, но дрелл только провел своим странным розовым языком по неожиданно распухшим губам (виды с мягкой кожей легко поранить, напомнил он себе. Надо быть осторожнее).

— Постарайся не кусаться, — сказал Тейн негромко, но Гаррус не успел переспросить, как их рты снова встретились, и на сей раз влажный, розовый язык скользнул ему в рот посреди поцелуя. Гаррус видел схему, посмотрел пару ужасно нелепых роликов, а теперь сам участвовал в этом процессе, чувствуя себя, как и ожидалось, очень неловко.

И зачем вообще инопланетяне этим занимаются? Столько возни, а удовольствия — чуть.

Рот Тейна был ужасно влажным, и Гаррус почувствовал, что у него пощипывает язык, как от левоаминокислотной еды, но это явно не была сильная аллергия, а значит, все в порядке. Правда, что-то у него начала кружиться голова…

Гаррус начал осторожно двигать языком, подражая движениям дрелла, и, пожалуй, все-таки это было довольно приятное ощущение. И уж точно очень интимный процесс — доверять, что второй участник не откусит тебе язык, особенно в тот момент, когда вы оба должны возбудиться. С другой стороны, в диаграммах, которые выдал Мордин, люди спаривались лицом к лицу, так что, возможно, у них не было такой проблемы с укусами… да что такое с системой жизнеобеспечения? Как будто состав кислородной смеси немного нарушен — но ведь тогда должна бы сработать сигнализация?

Язык Шепард должен быть еще мягче, чем у Тейна — у нее и кожа мягче. Мягкая и розоватая, с тоненькими волосками повсюду, неожиданно привлекательными, но Гаррус их никогда не упоминал, потому что некоторые она регулярно удаляла, надо ртом и вокруг бровей. Ни пластин, ни чешуек… люди мягкие, гладкие и упругие, и от мысли о том, какая Шепард наверно гибкая, ему стало жарко…

Тейн был довольно силен для своего роста, так что даже если бы Гаррус этого ожидал, он не смог бы помешать ему оттолкнуть себя. Но в его случае руки, упирающиеся в его грудь, были неожиданностью, и, возможно, проблема была не в кислороде, а в гравитации, потому что комната закружилась, и Гаррус едва не приземлился на задницу.

— Тише, — послышался голос Тейна рядом, но главное было, что дрелл крепко держит его за руки. Что бы все это ни значило, упасть на задницу Гаррус не хотел.

— Какого черта… — Небольшая часть его сознания, плавающего в тумане головокружения, готова была поклясться, что он только что целовался с Шепард… на Палавене, но это была какая-то ерунда. Ему все еще чудился густой, знакомый запах палавенских джунглей и чуть соленый аромат волос Шепард после боя.

— …Ни с кем, кроме других дреллов… — когда Гарруса прижали к столу, он тяжело сел и вцепился в его металлический край. Он не чувствовал себя пьяным, но трезвым явно тоже не был. — …такой реакции от человека…

— Заткнись, Тейн. — простонал он и зажмурился. До того, как они начали, в комнате не было трех размытых дреллов. — Просто подожди минуту.

— Хочешь, позову Мордина?

— Еще чего не хватало. — Он помнил, с какой улыбкой доктор протягивал ему пачку иллюстративных материалов, а сейчас его саларианское самодовольство: «У меня нет сексуальных желаний, которые заставляют меня вести себя по-идиотски» — будет просто невозможно вынести. — Это свойство дреллов? Скоро пройдет?

Гаррус услышал скрип металла по металлу, как будто отодвигают стул, но глаза пока открывать не стал. Когда Тейн ответил, его голос звучал яснее, но все еще близко:

— Полагаю, да. Какое-то вещество в моих выделениях вызывает в представителях других видов несильные галлюцинации. Я не предполагал, что ты окажешься им настолько подвержен.

Что-то в тоне Тейна не понравилось Гаррусу:

— Настолько?

— Ты, кажется, принял меня за Шепард. — Вот дерьмо. — Но ничего страшного не произошло.

Почему-то это заверение Гарруса совсем не утешило. Если этот странный дрелльский яд, от которого кружится голова, его убьет, возможно, это будет не такая, уж большая беда. Он же сейчас едва не трахнул Тейна, кажется.

Гаррус на секунду задумался, остановит ли его СУЗИ, если он попробует выброситься из шлюза.

Чувство равновесия понемногу возвращалось, ощущение, что корабельные стабилизаторы вышли из строя, пропадало, и Гаррус тяжело сглотнул (во рту было влажно, и не только от слюны Тейна — он сам едва не кончил). Единственными разумными выходами представлялись бегство или убийство Тейна, потом себя — потому что, конечно же, тот запомнит все, что произошло, идеально четко, на всю жизнь. Гаррусу стоило немалых усилий выбрать первый вариант.

— Я сейчас уйду, — сказал он ровно, не в силах посмотреть в глаза Тейну. Он был очень плохим турианцем: обдолбанным, сексуально озабоченным и с грязным воображением. Промелькнуло воспоминание, как он сжимает крепкую задницу Шепард — вот только это была задница Тейна. — Да, я ухожу.

В отсеке жизнеобеспечения стояла гробовая тишина, за исключением поспешных шагов выбегающего в коридор турианца.

Когда дверь с шипением закрылась, Тейн в задумчивости откинулся на спинку стула.

Кажется, когда Гаррус и Шепард решатся наконец дать волю своим чувствам, у них все будет хорошо, по крайней мере в отношении поцелуев. Опасения по поводу зубов и прочие страхи оказались практически необоснованными…

— Его шершавый язык дразнит мой рот. — Тейн не собирался опять заниматься этим, но он так давно ни с кем… — Его руки жадно обхватывают меня, притягивают; я чувствую их силу. Быстрое возбуждение, трепет…


End file.
